Love since the beginning
by paul2k
Summary: What if Elsa had a friendship with Kristoff when they were still young. What if Elsa wasn't alone, wasn't locked up but instead in his arms all this years (Kristelsa fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the middle of the night, Anna woke up Elsa in her slumber.

Elsa hesitated at first and then a thought came to Anna. She then asked Elsa, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa's eyes opened and they then played and then suddenly as Anna's speed began to build up, Elsa can no longer keep up Anna's pace then *pew* Elsa hit Anna's face then Anna fell towards the ground. Elsa cried, "Mama! Papa! "

"Elsa, what have you done, this is getting out of hand." The King said.

"I'm sorry Anna" Elsa cried. The queen then carried Anna "I know where we have to go "

They then travelled towards the forest. Meanwhile, as Sven carried Kristoff together with a block of ice. They saw behind them two horses and a thick long line of ice following the horses. "Ice?"

Kristoff and Sven quickly followed the trail of ice "Faster Sven!" As soon as they arrived at their destination, they hid behind a large rock a saw the queen and the king with their daughters.

"Please, help! My daughter…." The King pleaded. The rocks then rolled towards them and the trolls rose "It's the king". Kristoff's eyes widened "Trolls?!" The rock they hid then rose and silenced them "Shhh.. I'm trying to listen." The troll then grabbed both of them in their cheeks "Cuties, I'm ganna keep you"

As the king and queen tried to heal Anna, Elsa walked in the corners of the valley and cried. Kristoff heard the whimpering sound and walks toward it. He then saw Elsa crying and walks towards her.

"Umm… hey, are you ok?" Elsa turned her back to see a blonde haired boy, he was quite handsome and cute. He also has the same age as hers too. "Who are you?" Kristoff walks nearer to her "My name is Kristoff, I'm an Ice Harvester and you are?" "I'm Elsa, I'm Arendelle's princess and soon to be queen."Kristoff's eyes widened, He didn't expect that he would talk to a princess "Whoa !, you're a princess ? that's cool." Elsa then smiled then wiped off her tears away "Thank you" Kristoff then swayed his head sidewards a little with one eyebrow raised " So, why were you crying ?" Elsa looked at the ground "I hurt my sister with my ice powers , I don't like having these powers , I could hurt anyone accidentally " Kristoff's eyes widened , he never knew she had ice powers "Wow you have ice powers?! , that's amazing !" Elsa then gave him a smile " Ohh, thank you, normally people would be afraid of my powers , How come you're not afraid ?" Kristoff gave her a small smirk "Afraid? Why would I be afraid , Ice is my life" Elsa then grew attracted to the boy , for once someone appreciates her powers other than Anna " Come on, show me your powers" Kristoff asked excitedly . "If you insist" Elsa then made a snowman out of ice. As the king continued to talk to Grand Pabbie, He turned his attention as he saw Elsa showing his powers to the boy "Elsa!" The king then ran towards her and grabbed her hand "Haven't you done too much already!" The king yelled at her. Kristoff then steps up to the king trying to explain "Wait, It's not her fault." The king then turned his head around to the boy "Who are you?" The king asked the boy "My name is Kristoff and Elsa didn't mean to do that , I just asked her to show me her powers , I'm the one who should be scolded here" Elsa's eyes widened only to find the heroic acts of the boy. The king then kneeled to the boy and puts one hand in his shoulder "Hey, It's alright It's just that Elsa's powers must not get out of control, I'm hope you'll understand Kristoff." Kristoff nodded his head. The king saw that it was pretty late "You should go home now, your parents must be worried by now"

Kristoff then looked at the ground sadly knowing that his parents died long ago "I don't have any parents anymore, I'm an orphan, I usually live in the streets with my pet Sven, We grew up together "

"Come on Sven, we have to go now." The King and her daughter turned their heads to him as they saw him walking away. The queen then walks towards them not knowing what's going on "What is happening here? " Elsa looked at both of her parents "Dad, can we have him stayed for the night just this once?" The king looked at her daughter then to the boy "Just this once Elsa, okay?" Elsa happily smiled at her father's approval "Ok Daddy" The king then called the boy "Hey!" Kristoff turned around to the family. "Come over here!" The king commanded the boy and the he walks towards them "What is it?" Kristoff asked "Would you like to stay for the evening?" Elsa asked him hoping he would agree "Why?" Kristoff raises one eye brow to them. "Well , since you have no family and a place to sleep, we would ask if you would like to stay in the castle for the night." The king told him in a polite voice. Kristoff then hugged the king who is shocked at his actions but later petted his back. The trolls in the background then cheered happily "awwww " .The queen then smiled and decides to let him enter the castle.

When they arrived back at the castle , Kristoff puts Sven in a small house near the garden since the raindeer cannot enter the castles. The king reminded Elsa not to cause trouble again and lead Anna and Elsa to their room to rest . Elsa forgot to thank Kristoff for the heroic act he showed earlier. "Papa, Mama, can I talk to Kristoff for a moment?" They nodded and she then ran towards his temporary room.

Kristoff was preparing to sleep, He was very grateful that he can sleep in a comfortable bed . A knock was heard from his room , he opened the door only to find Elsa "oh hey Elsa ". Elsa gave him a warm smile and thanked him "Thank you for earlier this evening, It really makes me happy knowing that somebody dared to defend me against the anger of my father." There was a little blush in her face Kristoff could tell "Hey don't mention it , anything for a friend." She then kissed him on the cheek and Kristoff's face grew redder than a tomato. "Good night Kristoff " Elsa waved him goodbye before she ran towards her room. Kristoff just stood there blushing madly "Did the princess just kissed me on the cheek?" He knew It would start a relationship for them and by the actions that Elsa did, he knew they would grow to be more than just friends. He then drifted off to sleep in his new comfortable bed.

**I'm not a good writer ,please tell me how I did today in the story . Oh wait , if I get a positive review , I will continue the story with chapter 2 but please tell me honestly how I did in story , you better … jk**


	2. The start of a new day,new life,new love

**So yeah, I got some positive reviews of my chapter 1 , thank you by the way for those who reviewed, I appreciate it. But , even if I receive negative reviews, it won't stop me from making chapter 2 though, except for ummm… I don't know , my mom perhaps ,or maybe, the end of the world… hahaha , ok that's enough for me. Let's get started. **

A new day has begun in the kingdom of Arendelle, the sun rose alluringly, the scent of flowers began to blossom, the sound of people yawning from their slumber, it was one of those many times where people tend to do their daily routine.

Meanwhile in the castle, everyone was still asleep except for the maids and housekeeper, covered in their blankets, still dreaming, the King and Queen slowly awoke to the glimmer of light that shined their room, they yawned as they rose up from their beds "Good morning honey", the King greeted to her wife, "Good morning too, honey .Did you sleep well?" The Queen responded to him as she stood up to the ground. "I didn't slept very well last night, I was a little concern about our daughter" The Queen comforted him and petted his back "It's ganna be alright, honey. Don't worry about it for now, we'll soon figure out a way for this." The King smiled and the Queen then went to the rooms of their daughters to wake them up. The Queen knocked at their door before she opened it. She smiled as she saw that her two daughters were fine. She then went to Elsa and sat at the end of her bed "Wake up, Elsa. It's a new day" After a few moments, She slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting right beside her sleeping form. "Good morning mama" She happily greeted and gave her a hug "Mom? Is Anna ganna be okay?" She asked her mother with a cute sad look in her face. "Anna is ganna be fine Elsa, don't worry about it." The king called her wife in some important business "I'm ganna be back Elsa." The Queen left leaving Elsa and Anna alone. Elsa rose from his bed and went to Anna's "hey,psst.. Anna, wake up"Anna hesitated, "Give me five more minutes." After five minutes, Elsa woke Anna again, She didn't hesitated after and soon rose from his bed. "Anna, how are you feeling?" Elsa asked slightly worried. "I'm fine, by the way what happened last night? I remember something strange happened." Elsa knew she cannot tell her sister the truth about the incident "Umm…nothing happened last night, you must have been dreaming" Elsa lied "Maybe" Anna added since she got shot by Elsa's powers in her head and can't remember very well.

A few moments later, their mother returned and saw Anna, her youngest daughter, awake. "Good morning, Anna" Anna saw her mother standing in the doorway, smiling. She then ran up to her and hugged her. "Good morning, mom." Elsa was happy when she saw her sister gleeful today. Her mother turned her attention to Elsa "Come on, Elsa. Breakfast is ready" They then walked towards the dining room.

They all sat in the dining table, ready to eat. As they were about to bite their food, Elsa interrupted, "Where's Kristoff?" She looked around the dining room, from left to right and can't find Kristoff anywhere. "Your majesty, would you like me to check on him?" Gerda asked. "Yes please"

In the other room of the castle laid there a little blonde boy named Kristoff, he was very happy that he could sleep in a royal bed. He was still a little dumb stuck about the events that happened last-night, the most was when Elsa kissed his cheek. Sure, a little 'thank you' might be enough for his bravery but a kiss in the cheek? He surely wasn't expecting that. He soon woke up from his sleep. As soon as he woke up from his sleep, all he can see is the beautiful room he had slept in. He wasn't still quite sure how he ended up sleeping the night in that room, maybe because he made the queen happy, I guess. He then heard a knock from the door, he walked towards the door and opened it .He saw one of their maids, Gerda. "Good morning, Kristoff" She greeted first, "Good morning, umm…"He had trouble since he does not know her name. "You can call me Gerda, if you like" "Umm… sure, good morning, Gerda." She let out a small laugh and petted his head. "So, how was your first night in the castle?" She smirked "It was amazing!" He jumped. "Well, The King would like your presence in the dining room, breakfast is about to start." They walked in the hall towards the dining room. "So, how did you end up here?" She asked. "It happened last night in the forest and I met this beautiful girl" "-oh, you mean Elsa?" She interrupted. "Yeah, she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen" Gerda smiled "Well, I hope you both will turn up as good friends". They soon reached the dining-room. Kristoff could already scent the wonderful smell of their meal. "Mmmm, that smells delicious!" It caught everyone's attention and the King was the first to greet "Good morning, Kristoff" Kristoff then bowed at the King "G-Good morning, your, majesty" Elsa then waved her right hand to greet him "Hi Kristoff!" He turned his attention to the girl "Oh, hey Elsa". Anna on the other hand raises her eye brow. She didn't know who that boy was and why he's in their castle "Who's the handsome- looking blonde kid Elsa?" Anna whispered to Elsa with one hand covering her mouth. "His name is Kristoff. I met him last night in the woods." Anna gave her a teasing look "don't give me that look, It's nothing personal, Anna."

"You may sit next to Elsa, Kristoff" The King pointed out an empty chair next to Elsa. Kristoff sat on the chair and Elsa was already blushing slightly, "Thank you Elsa, I'm really grateful that I could eat in a castle" Elsa looked at him with a smile, "Well, you did make me happy last night" Kristoff smirked "Anything for the princess".The food was then served in the table, Gerda and Kai joined breakfast. Kristoff was the most delighted because it was his first time eating such meal. They later all have laughs with Kristoff the comedian, The King and the Queen found him interesting and rather kind in some ways.

Elsa had her eyes on him the entire time. No one had made their regular breakfast this fun and no one made her laugh this much. Anna also found him a little admiring but didn't go for it. She knew that her sister is the one who deserves him better.

Kristoff then went to visit Sven and played with him, Elsa and Anna joined the fun and they had a great time, they later had lunch, dinner and Kristoff with the comedian again. They never imagined that this day would be this fun even with the King and the Queen, they then decided to let Kristoff sleep in their castle another night since he had no family and a home.

**So yeah, that's chapter 2, it took me a while to get to the plot but quite enjoyed writing it. Please give me more reviews, It really makes me happy knowing that my readers appreciate my work.I'll soon make chapter 3 maybe the next 2 days or so. ( By the way, in this story, kristoff and elsa are still 8 years old )**


	3. Chapter 3:A short walk

**Sorry guys for the very, very late update of my story. I had too much homework and our final Exam is coming next week but since I'm done studying and all that stuff, I'm just going to continue my story**

Elsa has been bored for a while, she was not allowed to leave anywhere beyond the castle gates, she could still walk around the hallways, into the gardens, but not beyond the gates. She mostly stays in her room but sometimes had fun with Anna and Kristoff. It has been a Three month now since she met Kristoff, she have been a little cheerful and more social after Kristoff arrived and was welcomed in the castle. They had fun together, had a little laugh, hang out with Anna and Sven sometimes, he would even comfort her. Many things have changed since he arrived. Even the King and Queen themselves enjoyed his presence in the castle.

It was 9:00 A.M. in the castle, they had just finished eating breakfast, they also shared a laugh when Kristoff told his funny moments and made Elsa laugh again. He had fed Sven and played with him for a little while before letting him rest. He and Anna also talked for a while then soon went somewhere else.

Princess Elsa however, has been a little tired and bored in staying in the castle, there was nothing new she could do except if Kristoff would talk to her and cheer her up a bit. She just stayed in her room reading some books over and over again which made It even worse and then she heard a knock from the door, she opens It and saw Kristoff. "Hi Kristoff, what brings you here?" Kristoff scratches the back of his head "Nothing, just checking. I've heard that you were just constantly locked up in your room, aren't you getting bored or something?, maybe I could help" Elsa let out a sigh while looking at the ground "yeah, I'm just stuck in my room, papa wouldn't allow me to step out of the castle but still, I'm okay with it, don't worry about it." Kristoff was a little concern to her, he couldn't just leave her bored in her room and then he thought of something "Elsa, how about we take a walk into town, have fun a little bit, you can't just be laying on your bed,right? Come on"

Elsa was a little surprised at his suggestion, _Kristoff and herself? Walk into town together? Sure, that would be nice but will her father accept it? _She shook her head 'no' "That will never happened Kristoff, I'm sure my father wouldn't accept that." Kristoff place his hands on her shoulder with a smile "Hey, at least we could try and ask him" Elsa then hugged him "thank you Kristoff" he then hugged her back.

They walked towards the direction of her parents room, they were quite busy and a bit stressed since they still have a lot of papers to sign and a meeting to attend. When they arrived at their doorway, Kristoff knocked at their door. The king opened the door with the queen on his side and saw both of them. He then kneeled one foot so that he can clearly see what's going on. "Good to see you both, do you both need something?" Elsa wasn't sure if this is ganna work but she was happy to see Kristoff determined to make her happy. Kristoff stepped-up feeling a little nervous "umm..your majesty, I was hoping if me and Elsa could walk around town. I mean, it's not what you think it's just maybe Elsa needs to have fun a little bit, and be like a normal person. I mean, she can't just stay in her room forever,right?" At this point, Kristoff's heart was beating rapidly, he was afraid that the King would not accept it or even worse. Luckily, the Queen accepted "Of course you can, a stroll into town won't be that bad, right honey?" The King wasn't convinced "I don't think this is okay" The Queen petted his shoulder "Give them a chance. Just think about it. We can't just lock her away from everyone" the King didn't want to argue her anymore and turned his attention back to both of them "Alright fine, but you both have to be careful, okay" Elsa was overwhelmed, she didn't thought that it would work. The King then faced Elsa "Elsa, don't cause trouble, okay" She nodded and the King then turned to Kristoff "Kristoff, take care of my daughter, don't let anything happened to her, okay" He nodded "Good, you can go now." Elsa hugged her papa and mama before they went towards town.

"Look at them, honey" The queen pointed at both of them. "I sure hope they'll be fine", the King reassured her "Don't worry about it, with Kristoff by her side, she will be alright" The King smiled "I sure hope so". "I can't believe our daughter has finally grown" The King placed his hands around her "She would be a fine princess and a fine queen someday." "And Kristoff?" the queen asked "He would grow to be a fine man as well" The King added.

Meanwhile, Kristoff lead Elsa outside the castle, once the guards saw them they immediately stopped them. "Stop! I'm sorry but you're not allowed to go any further your majesty-"

"No, It's alright. We asked permission from the King" Kristoff corrected one of the guards.

"But-"

"And He said yes" Kristoff continued

The guards looked at each other in confusion then turned to them. One of them kneeled to get a better glimpse "Are you sure about this? It's not safe out there. What if something happened to you both? What if-"

The guard was cut off by young Kristoff "It's alright, I'll protect her no matter what"

Elsa was a little shock by what Kristoff said _Did he really care that much about me?_ . Then, the guards looked at each other one last time, nodding. "Alright, I'll let you two go out for a while but you both must be back early, okay?"

Both of them nodded before heading outside…..

As they stepped outside the castle, Elsa could already feel her excitement building up. In fact, she was jumping, Kristoff knew she couldn't wait any longer and then they headed out. As they were walking around the streets, many people greeted them and was also surprised as they saw them holding hands. Elsa was very happy, for once she felt that she was accepted, welcomed by the people and Kristoff was glad. She strengthen her grip in his hand as they continued "thank you Kristoff " Kristoff smiled and returned, "don't mention it, anything for the princess". She then rested her head in his shoulders as they continued walking.

After a while of walking, they were just finished laughing and enjoying the walk and then something caught Elsa's attention, she smell something, she continued walking to the direction of the smell and Kristoff followed, wondering what it might be then she said dreamily "Chocolate" Kristoff saw the giant shop and it was covered with, _what else – _chocolate. He widened his eyes as he saw the different kinds of chocolates "Whoa"

"Come on, let's get inside" She ran towards the shop still holding Kristoff's hands.

"Wow, look at this, I can't believe they have these many chocolates, oh- and look, they even have those caramels-"Now Elsa was just lost,she went to the left side of the store leaving Kristoff, It's been a while since she's eaten chocolates but she still has a big taste for it. Kristoff never saw Elsa this excited about chocolates, her expression seeing those collections were priceless. He smiled and went to the other side to see the other flavors they had. After the short while Elsa saw something she never tried before and it looks very delicious. Meanwhile in the other side, Kristoff was busy admiring other flavors and saw a chocolate unlike in their store and went to have a better look. As Kristoff grabbed it, he felt a hand, and it was a bit- cold like ... "Elsa?!" she blushed as she saw her hand with his hand in the same chocolate. Kristoff then quickly removed his hands with a red face "I –um sorry, I didn't realize you –umm wanted it"

"Oh, it's- It's fine " she blushed as she removed her hand from the chocolate. "I never wanted it anyway" she lied with her blush still on her face. "Oh really? ",young Kristoff teases her

"I mean it, I never really wanted it anyway" she lied again increasing her embarrassment. "Then why did you grab it?" Kristoff continued his teasing, crossing his arms.

"I just thought that-"

"Thought that what?"

"Alright, fine. I actually did went on to grab the chocolate" She sighed her defeat, well, it did spark a little something between them. She then felt something or maybe someone behind her, she turned around and saw Kristoff with the chocolate she picked earlier and gave it to her "Here's your chocolate Elsa, I knew you wanted it, I was just playing around" She accepted it and formed a smile on her face "Thank you"

They then exited the shop after a while with several chocolates they bought, Kristoff also bought some carrots for Sven, who is still busy playing with young Anna.

They went inside the castle and the guards rushed up towards them "Your majesty, are you alright?, did something happened to you?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you" she reassured the guards

As the guards left them, the doors slammed open and saw her father worried with the queen by his side.

"Elsa!" The King and the Queen hugged the young princess "We're glad that nothing bad happened to you" The King said.

"It was fun papa, it was the best thing that I've experienced in my life!" young Elsa exclaimed happily

The King smiled and turned his attention to young Kristoff. "Kristoff,thank you for protecting my daughter, and making her – happy. "

"Anything for the princess"

"That's the Kristoff I know. Well, lunch is ready " They went to the dining room and ate their meal. Kristoff told everyone what they experienced and what they did and the King and the Queen were a bit surprised by their adventure together. They later had laughs and funs, The room was filled with happiness and joy, never they had a life this great before Kristoff arrived. And Elsa? well, her love for him Is just getting stronger each day

So yeah, that's it. I don't know when chapter 4 will be released. I still have an Exam to face the way, I only did this chapter for 1 night so I'm sorry if there's some things that you didn't like.

Please more reviews I get, the more the chapters until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny Part 1

**I am sorry for not updating. I just finished my Exams and – I didn't really have a great score but at least I passed so, Haha. Anyway, so I haven't been in touch with my story lately but luckily, a friend of mine reminded me (****ShadowClan1231**)** and so, I'm back in the game. Enjoy!**

Young Kristoff went out in the castle to visit Sven. Once he was there, he sat beside him; he fed him some carrots he took earlier from the kitchen and talked to him for a while. Honestly, he was very lucky to be in a castle. In fact, he lived in there now. The King and the Queen finally adopted him since he doesn't have a place to stay or a place to even live.

But that's not the only reason; Kristoff was more than a stranger to them. For them, he was like a family to them. He was kind, generous and has a funny sense of humor. Young Elsa mostly was the one who even laughed at his jokes. Every time the King saw the two laughing and talking, He would smile, sometimes he would laugh at the sight of his daughter enjoying the company of friends.

(Back to the topic)

While Kristoff was feeding Sven, he felt a little bored all the sudden; a feeling that seems like something is missing from them and then a thought came up in his mind

"Hey, Sven" He called him.

Sven looks at young Kristoff with a face that seems like he is saying 'what?'

"How about we take a little ride in the mountains. Y'know just you and me like we used to "

Sven jumped in happiness and was overjoyed at his suggestion "I'll take that as a Yes"

Kristoff went to the King room and knocked the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

The King opened the door and saw Kristoff in the door way, he petted his messy hair "Hello Kristoff, how are you?"

"I'm fine "Young Kristoff answered

"So, what brings you here? Do you need any help?" The King asked

"Well, I was wondering if Sven and I could go out into the mountains for a while"

The King raised his right eyebrow " I don't know Kristoff, it's dangerous out there you might-"

Kristoff interrupted "I know, I know, but don't worry. Sven and I had so many countless adventures out there, what's the worst that could happen?"

The King sighs and finally agreed after much convincing "Alright, fine. But you must be here before Dinner, okay?"

Young Kristoff nodded and hugged him with a "Thank you!" and then jumps with a "Yes" as victory. The King rolled his eyes.

As Kristoff was about to went outside, he cornered young Elsa walking

"Hi Kristoff! "The young princess greeted him.

"Hello Elsa" Kristoff greeted in return.

"Why are you so happy today?" young Elsa asked

"Well, me and Sven are ganna go into the mountains."

"Why?" young Elsa asked

"It's been a while since me and Sven went out into the mountains and I figured since I have nothing to do today maybe I could at least spend time with my best friend"

"I thought I was your best friend" she corrected him playfully with a slight tease and then blush, not realizing what she said.

"Oh, uhh…of course you're my best friend, Elsa. What I meant is my 'other best friend' "they laughed a little after that.

"Well, what about Anna? Isn't she your 'best friend too'?" She continued teasing

"Okay my 'other, other best friend' "and both of them were laughing now.

"Well, can I come?" She asked

"I'd love to but it's too dangerous. Plus, I don't want to see you getting hurt" he blushed at his statement

_Wow, he really does care about me, _she thought.

"Thank you for umm… caring about me" she was now looking at the ground blushing much more

"Anything for the princess." She looked at him with a smile

"Well, I better get going. Sven's probably waiting outside now"

"Bye Kristoff" she waved her hand

"Bye Elsa "he waved back in return

**Well, that's part 1 of "destiny "I'll write part 2 tomorrow, maybe, I hope so. So thank you for reading this and stay tuned for part 2 tomorrow. Oh and by the way, please review or add me to your favorites and tell me how I did to my story and maybe you could even suggest me some in the upcoming events. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny part 2

Young Kristoff waved his hand to Young Elsa as he disappeared from the castle signaling a good bye to her. He grasped at the doorknob and opens the door that leads outside.

Once it was opened, he went out and saw Sven sitting; waiting for him. He walked towards him and asked excitedly "Ready Sven?"

Young Sven ran towards the boy and licked his face letting him know that it was pretty obvious that the answer is a 'yes!'

He climbs in his back and off they go to the mountains. They went first in a small pond not far from where they are. "Sven, remember the first time we met?" Young Kristoff asked him.

Sven raised his left eyebrow. "C'mon Sven, don't tell me you forgot it. " Sven shook his head a 'no'." Ok, I'll give you a hint. It's big; umm… it's surrounded by trees and Um...what else? water. "Sven looked at his left and right and see nothing matched its description except for the trees but no water was seen.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and jumped from Sven's back "C'mon I'll show you" Kristoff lead Sven and Sven followed him.

"You still can't remember?" Kristoff asked.

Sven shook his head. It's been a while since the last time they went out into the mountains so he can't really remember.

Kristoff cleared the tall grass that covered the view of the pond "How about now?"

Sven widened his eyes as he saw the pond, his ears raising and his lips smiling and then suddenly, he ran passed Kristoff and took a big 'cannonball' in the pond.

"So, do you remember now?" Kristoff asked and saw Sven enjoying the swim. "I'll take that as a yes" before Kristoff jumped in the pond.

They both enjoyed the swim; taking back the memories from their first sight up to their last swim. After a couple of minutes, the both exited the water and dried themselves up. "That was fun Sven!" Kristoff yelled in enjoyment.

Sven jumped a couple of times still carrying the happy smile he had agreeing to Kristoff.

30 minutes passed and Kristoff's clothes were already dried. He wore his already-dried-shirt back and continued their adventure.

They later went skiing in the icy mountains near the place where ice harvesters harvest their ice. After many slides they had, they soon turned it in a race. They started on the top of the mountain, Kristoff counts one to three and the race started. Sven made the first lead with Kristoff catching up.

As Sven passed halfway through the finish line, he gave Kristoff a boastful look.

"Hey, watch out" Kristoff said innocently

Sven turned his head back to the front and saw a tree, he panicly dodged Kristoff noticed how clumsy and silly Sven looked and laughed as he passed Sven. Kristoff let out his tongue placed his hands in his ears and teases him.

Sven gave him a grumpy looked and changed his expression into an evil grin

Kristoff became confused and looked what's in front of him and saw a huge pile of snow and sighed "Oh boy"

Kristoff hit the pile of snow and his whole body was now covered in snow. Behind him, a laughing image of Sven.

After the race, they both laughed at each other's 'Karma' no one really knows who won but it doesn't matter anymore as long as they had fun.

As they were walking towards home, they passed a road. Kristoff stopped and Sven looks at him thinking 'Why is he stopping? Is something wrong?

"Sven, remember this road?" Sven joins his side with a confused look. Kristoff thought 'Of course he doesn't remember, duh.'

"This road, it's so familiar" he continued and then his eyes widened as he remember the memory when he first met Elsa, this was the road they crossed; this was the road where it lead him to her.

"C'mon Sven, follow me" Sven followed him without question.

They went to the valley of the living rocks and arrived. As they went to the valley, all they saw were rocks. Big, round rocks. They went to the center "I could have sworn I saw something in here. Something doesn't feel right" Kristoff said.

After Kristoff said those words, the rocks began to move. Both Kristoff and Sven were shock but didn't move a muscle, they can't. They were surrounded by the moving rocks and then the rocks rose or transformed

"It's a boy" One of the trolls pointed him

"-and he has a little donkey with him" another troll pointed Sven, the reindeer.

"He's not a little donkey, he is a reindeer" Kristoff corrected one of the trolls.

"Child, who are you and what are you doing here?" another troll asked and his voice was deep.

"Oh, I'm Kristoff and this is Sven. We're just taking a little walk, y'know and we didn't mean to come here-"

"Wait, I've seen you before" Another troll showed up and he was older than the rest of them, he was Grand Pabbie.

"You've seen me before?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, you were together with a girl."

"Oh, you mean Elsa?"

"So you were that child" Grand Pabbie came closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kristoff said, confused.

"Child, Elsa is in great danger." Grand Pabbie said

"Elsa? Why? What happened to her?" Kristoff asked in horror.

"Do you know about Elsa's powers?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"You mean her Ice powers?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, her Ice powers"

"What's wrong with her Ice powers? " Kristoff asked

"So you don't know everything about her powers"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked and was confused 'everything about her powers?' he thought

"Child, Elsa's powers are far greater than you've expected. If Elsa's emotions are raged and disturbed, her powers will be so catastrophic that she can freeze an entire Kingdom" Grand Pabbie explained.

Kristoff and Sven's eyes widened at the realization

"So tell me, has Elsa hurt you lately? "Grand Pabbie asked

"Umm…No" Kristoff answered

"Good, Elsa must not hurt anyone especially in the head or worst, in the heart"

"In the heart? "

"Remember when you came here together with Elsa? She hurt her sister but luckily, it's in the head. But if she hurt someone in the heart, I'm afraid it's incurable." Grand Pabbie turned to face him and placed his hands in his shoulders

"Child, can you do something for me? "Grand Pabbie asked him

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to protect Elsa; I want you to make her happy, make sure she doesn't hurt someone and more importantly, don't let anything happened to her. Can you do that for me?"

Kristoff was a bit unsure about his request but confident and agreed "Yes, I can do that, I'll try"

"Good, well, the sun is about to set. I think I'll see you soon and I forgot to catch your name"

"My name is Kristoff"

"Okay Kristoff, I'll remember that. I wish you luck to your promise. I'm counting on you- Kristoff"

After that Kristoff and Sven left the valley of the living rock and kept his promise. He arrived at the castle just in time for dinner and as he saw Elsa, he remembered his promise and went to her. They talked and laughed and he was glad. He kept his promise, his oath because that is his mission, his DESTINY.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. But there is still more to come and in this chapter, they are still 8 or 9 yrs. Old and the final chapter is when they're aged 21 so there are still many chapters to come so stay tuned in my story and thanks for reading. I'm also sorry for updating late, I apologize and I'm really trying to get some inspiration. Some of that inspiration are the reviews so please review, thank you! **


End file.
